


A Little Recreation

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Glove Kink, Hux Has No Chill, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys, Tenga Egg, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, kylo has no boundaries, male masturbator, no actual sarlaccs were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo discovers that Hux has a collection of Tenga Eggs (male mastubration devices) modelled after various alien species. Of course Hux comes back to his quarters unexpectedly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Recreation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/gifts).



> Happy birthday DeluxeKyluxTrashCan! I hope this is to your liking!
> 
> [If you've not heard of Tenga Eggs here their website](http://www.tenga.co.uk/collections/egg)

What the hell was he doing? Kylo didn't understand it.

General Hux, who lived and breathed the First Order- an entirely human organisation- went to his quarters at the end of his shift thinking about other species. Occasionally his focus would be on a species that the crew had dealt with that day, but even if the Finalizer had received no external communications the General would still make the journey from the officers mess to his quarters with a mind churning with odd images. 

Outwardly he gave no sign of his mental turmoil. Perhaps he moved a little more eagerly through the Finalizer's corridors, but who didn't when the sleep cycle was rapidly approaching.

Only Kylo had any insight into the General's thoughts thanks to the psychic properties of the Force. Of course he was forbidden from actively probing his co-commander's mind but unguarded surface thoughts were fair game. But that formed its own frustration- he couldn't read surface thoughts once the target was out of sight. The moment the doors the General's quarters closed behind him Kylo was left in the dark.

He had been considering Hux' thought patterns for weeks. It was becoming an obsession and would have interfered with his work if he'd had any at the time. Without any other distractions Kylo found himself unable to focus on anything else beyond the stranger man's even stranger brain.

After an especially boring week of running lightsaber katas on his own in a deserted gym and checking his messages in the hope that Snoke had sent him any kind of order at all, Kylo had finally snapped. For some unknown reason Hux was thinking about sarlaccs. Kylo had heard enough stories about them from his father and uncle Lando to find the whole thing extra disturbing. He couldn't leave it any longer. He _had_ to know what was going on in that ginger head.

Waiting until he knew Hux would be entering the officers mess for the evening meal he slipped down to the habitation levels and, with codes he'd stolen earlier that day, broke into the General's quarters. Technically as co-commander he had access to all the codes anyway, but having forgotten his password he'd been forced to steal them.

Surprisingly Hux' quarters looked exactly like his own. Kylo wasn't sure what he was expecting- lush red tapestries of the First Order insignia over a bed covered in manacles and other devious devices? Pink and yellow floral decor with a fat ginger domestic feline dozing on the duvet? A nest of silk sheets by a huge viewport? 

They were just normal officers quarters. A sitting room with a few chairs, a small table, a desk. A kitchenette for basic food prep. A refresher with a genuine water shower. A bedroom with a perfectly normal double bed, covered in normal grey sheets. Apart from a few nicknacks in the sitting room- his framed commissioning parchment, a small piece of the second Death Star, a scale model of Starkiller Base- the rooms were so anonymous that one might mistake them for guest quarters. 

In the bedroom the only difference in furniture from Kylo's own room was a black cabinet. Standing almost as tall as the Knight it was as wide as his shoulders, the same again in depth, and utterly featureless. 

After poking through the wardrobes and drawers of Hux' desk without finding anything of interest Kylo focuses on the cabinet as the only possible source of answers. Nothing opened it. Even a slow careful inspection with the Force gave him clue as to how he might open it.

He was so engrossed in his task that he almost didn't hear the main door open. 

There was a loud flumph from the sitting room as Hux tossed his greatcoat over one of the armchairs. 

Kylo froze, listening intently. A bottle was uncocked, glass rattled against glass. An evening drink then. He had a little time.

Frantically he looked around the room in hope of spotting a convenient air vent through which to escape. None presented themselves. He was too tall for the wardrobe and the bed went all the way down to the floor. Deciding that he might have to knock the General out with the Force in order to escape Kylo opted to hide in the refresher where he at least had a good view of the rest of the room. It was a decision he would come to cherish.

Less than thirty seconds after Kylo eased the door to the refresher most of the way closed Hux strode into the room, knocking back the last of his brandy as he keyed the door closed behind him. 

He looked... tense wasn't the right word... anticipatory, perhaps. Eager certainly. Hux paused for a moment, smoothing his uniform with slightly trembling fingers. One deep breath in and he began.

First he undressed, paying careful attention to the proper treatment of his uniform as each item was removed. The coat and tunic were placed on hangers and brushed down. The undershirt went into the hamper. 

Confused, Kylo frowned as Hux bent to fiddle at the top of boots. He was pulling the cuffs of his jodhpurs free. The strange puffy trousers didn't extend all the way to the General's ankles but instead cut off just below the knee, cinched tight with laces. This allowed the trousers to be removed whilst the boots stayed in place. 

To Kylo's surprise the General wore no underwear beneath his uniform, his cock already half hard as it sprang free from his trousers. 

Now clad in nothing but gloves, boots and a spreading blush Hux moved to the mysterious cabinet. Carefully he removed his right glove. The cabinet that had resisted Kylo's efforts for nearly ten minutes unlocked with a simple press of his fingertips against the door. Of course Hux, with his famously fingerprint encoded blaster, would use the same method for security in his own quarters.

Craning his neck to see the contents from his hiding place Kylo was surprised the find that the cabinet was filled with trays, each one containing neatly ordered rows of fist sized cylinders and... eggs? That couldn't be right. 

Hux replaced his glove and stood for a moment contemplating the selection before him. His left hand idly stroked the underside of his cock, pressing his member upwards against the soft curve of his belly. 

A quick surface scan of the General's mind only revealed the same thought processes as he'd had when he left the bridge- an uninterrupted loop of images focusing on sarlaccs. It made no sense. They were just giant teeth filled holes in the ground, tens of feet across. Kylo could have understood an intense fascination with Twi'leks or Togruta or Chiss- something vaguely human shaped with compatible anatomy- but this? Were sarlaccs even sentient?

Nimble fingers plucked an egg shaped object from a tray holding an apparently identical selection of about thirty ovoids. Manipulating the object in his right hand Hux separated the hard plast shell, allowing the halves to fall back into the objects former spot before he nudged the cabinet closed with his hip. Now he held a malleable transparent object in his fist that still vaguely resembled the original egg. 

Crossing the room toward the bed Hux caught up a bottle from the bedside table. Still wearing his boots Hux knelt in the centre of the bed, facing away from the headboard and coincidentally presenting Kylo with an excellent view at a forty-five degrees angle. His cock bobbed slightly and dripped a thin trail of precome towards the sheets as he settled. 

Kylo fought back a sharp intake of breath when Hux gently eased his fingers into the body of the egg. With a twist of his hands he turned it inside out, revealing that it was actually cup shaped, extremely flexible and filled with concentric lines of... teeth? 

Golden eyelashes fluttered closed as Hux brought the object to his lips and ran a lascivious tongue over the side of the egg. The 'teeth' flexed and rasped against the pressure-clearly they were as soft as the rest of the object. 

Staring wide eyed at the heaving of Hux' thin chest Kylo licked his lips. The General's anticipation was intoxicating, the emotion pouring off him in waves. Hux placed the tip of his tongue against the centre of the concentric circles. Holding the muscle rigid he allowed the egg to roll in on itself again. The teeth closed softly around his tongue. Hux shuddered. His cock jumped, a fresh stream of precome adding to the moist patch between his knees.

Hux' tongue writhed inside the egg for a moment, thrusting shallowly in and out of the tight space, the oddly malleable egg stretching as he moved. Strings of spit stretched from his lips as he slowly drew the egg away from his face. With hooded, languid eyes he turned his attention to the bottle, carefully pouring a thick lubricant into the spit-soaked egg.

Kylo could hardly breath. Hux looked breathtakingly debauched already, leant back on one hand with his hips thrust forward. His neglected cock curved up towards his stomach, the flushed red of its head contrasting beautifully against the pale, freckled surface of his abdomen. Skin that was highlighted all the more by the stark black of his boots and gloves. 

He was beautiful like this- teeth sunk into his bottom lip, head tipped back, the fluttering beat of his heart visible in the jumping of his carotid beneath the taut skin of his throat. 

Kylo was suddenly caught up in the urge to touch, his fingers itching to trace that pulse and continue a line down the soft, slim torso to the prize standing proud amidst its nest of gold and copper hair. Clenching his fists in an effort to resist that urge he shifted for the first time in nearly twenty minutes. When had he become aroused? He hadn't been aware of it until he moved, noticing only the spectacle before him, but now he couldn't persuade his mind to forget the pressure of his leather leggings against his arching cock.

On the bed in the other room Hux had brought the egg down to rest the slick entrance against his glans. Seemingly without realising what he was doing Hux' hips were rocking ever so slightly, teasing and moistening the head of his cock a little more with each movement. With a shudder another pulse of precome flowed from his slit to mar the pristine surface of his gloves.

Unable to restrain himself any more Kylo fumbled silently with his robes. He freed his cock quickly despite the complexities of his armour and resolved only to hold it, squeezing the base of his length to ward off the temptation to come himself.

It was a difficult temptation to fight. 

There was a drawn out throaty groan from the bed as Hux slowly drew his hand down towards the thatch of ginger curls at the base of his cock. 

The soft malleable fabric of the egg easily stretched to accommodate his length. As it stretched the thick walls of the device thinned, becoming more transparent. From his hiding place in the refresher Kylo could clearly see the lines of soft teeth against the flushed skin of Hux' member.

With his gloved fist now pressed tight against his abdomen Hux held himself steady. The contrast of the leather against his skin was delightful. He was breathing hard as his fingers twitched and twisted, driving the textures of the device into his sensitive flesh. Gritting his teeth Hux tightened his hand and dragged it upwards. Golden eyelashes fluttered over rolling eyes and his pink tongue darted out to lick his lips as he panted hard. 

His hand made the return journey to more moans, his hips beginning to lose their discipline as they snapped forward slightly. As if spurred on by the wayward actions of his hips, his hand gradually increased its pace.

Breaking free of their usually tightly gelled lines, locks of ginger hair brushed over his eyes as he tipped his head forward. He was watching himself now, chewing his lips as he stared at the smooth flow of his fingers and the rows of faux teeth 'devouring' his length. 

It was filthy. 

It was depraved.

It was perfect.

Kylo wasn't sure he was breathing, the sight before him was too divine. 

Hux' face and chest were now as red as his cock and slick with sweat. The muscles of his thighs and abdomen twitched with each thrust, trembling as they fought to hold him up. 

Growling deep in his throat Hux knelt up, spreading his knees wider as his supporting hand came forward to join the other. The frantic pace stuttered, unable to cope with the stimulation of his two gloved fists massaging his full length with the complex textures of the device.

Hux made no sound as he came, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as he folded slightly forward over his pulsing cock, his abdomen clenching hard with each spurt of come into the the transparent sleeve of the egg.

In the refresher kylo found himself biting into his fist as he saw the device fill with white. There was something unspeakably intimate about that image that went straight to his cock. Instinctively he tightened his grip.

"Tell me, Commander Ren, did you enjoy the show?" Hux asked casually in his clipped and cultured tones.

With a yelp of fright Kylo came into his own fist.

"I'll take that as a yes then, Ren."


End file.
